Revelations
by SleepyHead
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang keeps hearing of a powerful dog demon other than Sesshomaru, that keeps killing. While they look for shards they find out who he is. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in danger. Rated for language. Pairings InuKag and MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Trail of Destruction  
  
A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
A/N: In my Inuyasha fanfictions Sesshomaru's healing sword is spelled Tenseiga and Inuyasha's sword is spelled Tetsusaiga. So now on with the story.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kaede was just coming back from treating two villagers with fever. As she walked in the sunny day she thought "I wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing. It's been very quiet today. Maybe those two have finally gotten along." A villager walked up to Kaede. "Lady Kaede, I was wonder if I could ask..." "Inuyasha!! I have to go I have three tests and I haven't been home in a week!" Kagome yelled. She sounded like she was in the shrine. "No wench! I can't let you go. You have to stay here!" "Sit boy!!" Kaede could hear the distinct slam of Inuyasha into the ground. Kagome burst out of the shrine hauling her huge yellow backpack. On the way out she yelled to Kaede "Kaede could you tell Miroku and Sango to look after Shippo while I'm gone and tell them to keep Inuyasha here!" She startled Kaede so much that Kaede nearly fell down if the villager hadn't caught her.  
  
"Wench get back here!!" Inuyasha screamed. He burst through the roof of the shrine. He took another jump and soared over the trees toward Kagome. "Sit!" "What? No.....ahhh!" Inuyasha plummeted toward to the ground from at least 50 feet in the air. As he fell he grabbed a branch of a nearby tree. The prayer beads were still pulling him down though, so from neck down he was being pulled down. Inuyasha got his other hand onto the branch and started pulling himself up. When his head was above the branch, he took a breather. "Ha! Wench it didn't work!" "Crack......" Inuyasha looked at the branch. It was breaking. "No!!!!!!!!" For two seconds Inuyasha was grabbing air. Then "Crash!!!!". He was on the ground. "Cra....cre.....crack!!!!!" "Oww my back!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. As he screamed Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~ (In present time)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As the light from the well stopped glowing Kagome apppeared at the bottom of the well. She grabbed the rope and started pulling herself up. " You know its amazing how even though I've almost used everything in this pack it's still just as heavy. " Kagome thought. As she neared the lip of the well she tossed her bag over the well. Then she climbed out.  
  
As she ran toward the house, her grandpa was sweeping the grounds. " Hi grandpa. Gotta go. See ya later. " and with that Kagome ran off into the house. " But Kagome you can't be back yet. I just came up with some great diseases for you! Kagome! Oh never mind...and I was just going to start with a coma too. "  
  
Kagome entered her house and took off her shoes.She started up the stairs to her room. " Kagome are you back already? " Kagome turned around. At the foot of the stairs was her mom. " Oh yeah mom. I have to study for three tests. " " Ok dear. Is your dog friend here too? " " Inuyasha? Why would he be here? " " Well you seem to really like him, so...." " Mom! I do not like him. At least not in the way you're saying. " " What do you mean? I just thought he was your friend. But you seem a bit anxious to say he's not your boyfriend.. ". " Mom! " " Ok dear. I'll let you go to study. But remember, denial is not healthy. " and with that last comment Kagome's mom walked toward the kitchen.  
  
Kagome stood at the top of the stairs gaping at where her mom stood. She went into her room and laid down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. "How can mom think I actually like that rude, inconsiderate, arrogant, stubborn demon? Even if he is brave and always protecting me. And sweet when he wants to be. And those cute ears. Besides ..." Kagome turned to look at the wall. "....all he cares about is Kikyo."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`(Back on the other side of the well)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Inuyasha remember to cover up the whole hole. I don't want to get wet when rain comes." Kaede told Inuyasha. " I know you old hag. It is the fifth time you've said it." Inuyasha yelled back. Inuyasha was currently fixing the roof of the shrine. 'Why do I have to to fix this stupid roof anyway? Besides I'm hurt remember? From what Kagome did to me?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted yet another log.  
  
"Well you were the one who crashed through the roof." Miroku said. Miroku was standing next to Kaede. He was holding his staff in his left hand and his right hand was in praying position. "And I would help you but I seem to have a headache right now." Actually there was four huge bumps on Miroku's head. " Why you?!" Inuyasha picked a a large log and threw it at Miroku. Miroku dodged it. "You got that headache from groping Sango again and you know it!"  
  
" Besides Inuyasha you are always talking about how you heal much faster than a normal human. And you've survived entire arms thrust through your stomach." Sango added. Sango was walking toward Inuyasha and the others. She was also carrying Shippo in her arms. " Yeah Inuyasha. You always tell Kagome she doesn't need to treat your wounds. You're proabably just shy around Kagome." Shippo said. Inuyasha threw another log at Sango and Shippo.  
  
But this time Miroku knocked it away with his staff this time. " Inuyasha you can't go around throwing heavy objects at beautiful ladies such as, Lady Sango." Miroku said. " Why thank you monk." said Sango though suprise was in her voice. " Of course my dear Sango." *Grope, grope* " Pervert! " and Sango knocked Miroku down with the log that Inuyasha threw at them. Miroku laid on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
Miroku started to get up. "Sango why did...?" Miroku was knocked out again this time by a log thrown by Inuyasha. "That's for not helping!" and with that Inuyasha continued on the roof.  
  
Shippo was poking on Miroku to see if he was still alive. Suddenly Miroku sat up. "I sense a demon coming!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha stood up on the roof. He drew out the Tetsusaiga and put his ears and nose into trying to find the enemy. Sango got ready to throw her Hiraikotsu. (A/N: For those of you who don't know that's the boomerang Sango uses.) Miroku stood up with some help from Shippo. "I see it!" Sango yelled. There was a whirlwind coming at them at a high speed.  
  
Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga. " It's only Koga, that wimpy wolf." he said. Inuyasha bent down to start on the roof again. Sango and Miroku eased up. " Hey, he isn't stopping." Shippo said. The whirlwind leaped up when it got near them. " Huh? " Inuyasha looked up. " Boom! " Koga had crashed into Inuyasha and both of them fell through the roof, ruining all of the repair work.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku looked at the shrine. " Shippo, Lady Kaede go to the village! " Miroku yelled. "Boom!" Koga went flying out of one of the shrine's walls. Inuyasha rushed with Tetsusaiga fully drawn and rushing at Koga. " You bastard! You know how long it took me to fucking fix that roof?!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung the Tetsusaiga down on Koga. Or at least where Koga would be if Koga hadn't jumped up into the sky using the jewel shards in his legs. So instead the Tetsusaiga his the ground which cracked the ground with the force of Inuyasha's swing.  
  
"This is for slaughtering my pack, dog turd!" Koga kicked at Inuyasha by plummeting from the air straight onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha slammed face-first into the ground. Then Koga kicked off Inuyasha's back. But before Koga could make a clear jump away, Inuyasha picked himself up and swung the Tetsusaiga around at Koga. Koga manuevered his body so that only mostly the side of the Tetsusaiga hit him in the abdomen. "I thought we went over that stupid issue!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung at Koga.  
  
Koga rolled on the ground a bit but managed to stop. He was kneeling on the ground holding the left side of his stomach. He was breathing heavily. After a few seconds Koga picked himself up. Inuyasha also picked himself up. He also picked a rock of his head and threw it away. Just so happened he threw it at the direction of the shrine. So the rock caused a hole next to the one Koga flew out of.  
  
Koga stood glaring at Inuyasha. "I'm not talking about that time, dog- turd. I'm talking about the slaughtering of my pack that happened yesterday." Koga spoke coldly. "How are you so sure it was Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Koga turned to look at Sango and Miroku. He look startled for a second, like he just noticed them, but he quickly turned back to glare at Inuyasha. "The few survivors that came back told me it was a dog demon that attacked them." Koga emphisized on the word few. "Excuse but even though dog demons are a bit rare, Inuyasha can't be the only dog demon." Miroku said. "Yeah wolf. Why don't you try my brother? He's a dog demon too." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Humph. I know dog turd here can't be the only dog demon. But the survivors also mentioned that the dog demon wasn't all demon. He smelled part human." Koga said with a smirk. He clenched both of his hands into fists by his side. At this remark none of the three could reply. At last Inuyasha said "FIne. But I can't be the only half dog demon. How can you be so sure it was me?", even as Inuyasha said this he raised the Tetsusaiga into fighting position. The look in Koga's eyes told him Koga wouldn't be easily persuaded.  
  
"Because the final important detail about the demon was that he carried a sword. A sword which slayed many of my pack in one swing. And Tetsusaiga is the only sword I know that can do that." Koga answered. At this remark all three of them were stunned. "But Inuyasha has been with us for the last two weeks." Miroku said. "Like I would believe you lying scum!" Koga yelled. With those last words, Koga charged at Inuyasha.  
  
Koga punched Inuyasha right in the gut. Then he delivered a series of kicks to both sides of Inuyasha's stomach. Then Koga dropped to the ground and using his arms pushed himself up feet-first which landed straight into Inuyasha's chest which caused Inuyasha to fly up into the air. Then by jumping up Koga was above Inuyasha in the air. Inuyasha was still in shock from Koga's speed. Koga landed a powerful punch with his right arm, which possessed a jewel shard, straight onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha plummeted down and crashed heavily into the ground creating a crater in the ground. Koga landed a few feet away from the crater Inuyasha created. Inuyasha started to stand up with help by leaning on the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"How is Koga able to defeat Inuyasha so easily? Before Inuyasha could always make Koga run just by lifting the Tetsusaiga." Miroku asked Sango. "I've heard about this from other demon slayers. They say that when a wolf demon is killed the rest of the pack's strength can double or triple. The killing of that many of Koga's pack must be giving Koga the strength to fight Inuyasha as he is now. Koga probably also has a few more jewel shards than last time." Sango told Miroku. "Monk this is no time for that so move your hand or lose it." "Of course Sango, but should we help Inuyasha?" "Yes Inuyasha seems to need our help."  
  
"And now dog turd its time that you paid for killing my pack." Koga said. Energy waves seemed to pour from Koga's body. "Give me your best try. But I'll still kick your ass!" Inuyasha declared. He stood up and prepared to strike with the Tetsusaiga. "Die Inuyasha!" Koga charged at Inuyasha. Koga's eyes were red with fury. Suddenly Miroku appeared in front of Inuyasha with his staff in a defense position. "You're too injured to fight Inuyasha. You let your guard down early in the fight." "I don't need your help Miroku. Just get out of the way!" "No Inuyasha."  
  
"Get out of the way monk!" Koga yelled. Miroku turned his full attention at Koga. "Fine." Koga snarled. He pushed himself into the air by using Miroku's shoulders. Then doing a twist in the air to right himself he started falling towards Inuyasha with his right leg poised to kick. But the kick never landed on Inuyasha. Instead Sango had blocked the kick with the Hiraikotsu. Koga kicked off the boomerang and landed away from Inuyasha again. Both Sango and Miroku stood in front of Inuyasha ready to attack.  
  
" I suggest you two move. I have no need to kill you two." Koga said. "Koga, Inuyasha was here with us. He couldn't of went and killed your pack." Sango argued. "It has to be Inuyasha! he is the only part dog demon who wields a sword able to kill a lot of my pack and half the mountain. Suddenly Inuyasha ears perked up at that last comment. "Destroy half a mountain?" Inuyasha thought. "I can't do that, even with the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Now I kill you all!" Koga screamed. This snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts. :"Move!" Inuyasha yelled. He pushed Miroku and Sango aside. He raised the Tetsusaiga and swung it downwards with all his might. "Wind Scar!" Three blasts of destructive energy flew from the blade and went for Koga. Koga stared wide-eyed at the attack. Then he gathered his disposition and gave a grunt. He jumped high enough to dodge the Wind Scar. He yelled "Inuyasha I will kill you!" , and then by spinning his body he became his usual whirlwind. But instead of falling on the ground he just keep spinning in the air and started flying back to his pack.  
  
Inuyasha panted but then drew himself to his full height. He sheathed then Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha did you kill Koga's pack?" Inuyasha turned to look Miroku. He had a vein on his forehead throbbing. "Of course I didn't slaughter his stupid pack!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Is it ok to come back yet? If it isn't I brought help!" Shippo was riding on Kirara's back, up the steps to the shrine. Shippo stared at them. "Inuyasha what happened to the shrine?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango turned around and looked at the shrine. "Ahhhh!" Inuyasha screamed. "Wow." "I agree Lady Sango."  
  
On one half of the shrine there was one big hole where Koga flew out of. Then next to it there was a smaller hole made by the rock Inuyasha threw. There were also many cracks in the wall. The repair work on the roof, done by Inuyasha was gone and the hole was even bigger. The other half was completely gone.  
  
"How did that happen?" Sango asked. "I guess Inuyasha didn't notice Koga in front of the shrine when he used the Wind Scar." Miroku said. Inuyasha started walking away toward the forest. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "I'm going befor that old hag starts telling me to fix the whole shrine." Inuyasha said and before they could blink he was in the trees.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`(Inuyasha's POV)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Did I slaughter that wimpy wolf's pack? No it can't be. But......but it sounds like me. A part dog demon wielding a sword able to kill a lot of demons in one swing. Maybe it was Sesshomaru. But...he's all demon. It could be some other half-demon. But....there can't be that many swords like Tetsusaiga around. Grrr...this is frustrating. Besides who cares? It's only that stupid Koga's pack. None of my concern. Man I need to get Kagome. She's been gone too long." Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and ran towards the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`(Back to my POV)~`~`~`~`~`~```  
  
When Inuyasha got to the Bone Eater's Well Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were standing near it. "What are you guys doing here?" "Kagome thought you would of ran after her early so she told us to guard the well from you." Shippo said. "But we didn't think you would come this soon." Sango added. "Yes, appparently your love for Lady Kagome has made you come earlier than usual." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't love her you fucking idiot." Inuyasha yelled. "Miroku you're wrong. Inuyasha always treat her badly." Shippo argued. "I do not treat her badly!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha turned to Sango. "And aren't you supposed to hit him for what he said?!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Nope I actually agree with Miroku." Sango replied.  
  
"He's running away!" Shippo cried. "Huh?" They all turned around. Inuyasha was running towards the well. "Wind Tunnel!" The wind tunnel on Miroku's right hand pulled Inuyasha towards Miroku. Just before Inuyasha was lost forever. Miroku stopped the wind tunnel and put Inuyasha in a headlock. "Come on you're going back to the village. We've heard a rumor that there's another jewel shard in a nearby village." And the four walked away while Shippo was carried by Kirara.  
  
The next day Inuyasha and company was traveling towards a village that recently had been rumored to have seen a demon with a shard of the Shikon jewel. "Miroku are you sure there was a shard this way?" Sango asked. "Well I heard there was a very powerful demon this way." Miroku said. "What?! You came here because of a rumor of a powerful demon? That doesn't mean it has to possess jewel shards! If you had let me get Kagome...." Inuyasha ranted. "If had let you get Kagome, she would of sat you until you could never move." Miroku said. "Feh...like that girl could ever hurt me." Inuyasha bragged. Sango whispered to Miroku "Then why was he complaining about his back yesterday?" "I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" "Huh?" Inuyasha turned. "Where's Shippo?" Sango asked. Inuyasha ran toward the scream. Sango and Miroku followed. They saw Inuyasha up ahead fighting at least four huge demons. Shippo was gripping Kirara's fur as two demons advanced on them. There were also a few other demons surrounding them. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang. It sliced through two of the demons Inuyasha was fighting. Miroku turned to a few demons that were farther away from Inuyasha and the others. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku's wind tunnel pulled in the demons.Suddenly all the demons turned to attack Inuyasha. "WInd Scar!" and for the second time in two days, the Wind Scar was used.  
  
"Everybody alright?! Inuyasha yelled. "Yea." Shippo said. "We're fine." Miroku said. Miroku was helping Sango get up. But his hand reached just a little bit too low. "Pervert!" "Boom!" Miroku was down with twirly eyes on the ground. "Stupid monk." Inuyasha muttered as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha I think you should see this!" Shippo yelled. "What is it now?" Inuyasha grumbled as he went towards the direction Shippo's call came from. Sango followed him as MIroku got up. "I think she hits harder every time," he said while rubbing his head. But then he smiled. "but it was so worth it."  
  
MIroku walked up to the group they were on a cliff. He hadn't heard Inuyasha complain so he thought something was wrong. "What's wrong guys?" Miroku said as he walked towards them brushing himself off. He looked up. "Oh my god." Miroku looked at the land beyond the cliff. There was a very large village. But it was totally destroyed. The houses were wrecked. Countless villagers bodies lay on. Or at least parts of villager's bodies. There were also three large worm demons partly burrowed under the ground. The other part was above ground wrecking the houses. Not to mention many other smaller demons wandering the village tearing apart at buildings. Some demons were also feeding on the human body parts. Occasionally one demon would kill another demon which explained the dead demons on the ground. There were also many flying demons that went diving into the village makeing devastating damage.  
  
Suddenly the flying demons noticed them. They all flew towards them at high speeds. Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga and prepared to attack with the windscar. "Shippo go hide." Inuyasha said. "No!" Shippo said. "Fine! Wind..." Just as Inuyasha was about to use the Wind Scar, Miroku stopped him. "No you and Sango must go look for survivors and take care of the demons in the village. My wind tunnel will have a better affect against these demons. Shippo stand behind me." Miroku let loose the prayer beads on his right hand. "Wind Tunnel!" The flying demons were pulled into the void.  
  
"Meanwhile Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara went down the cliffside. The killed the demons running loose in the village. After Miroku was done with the flying demons he came to help too. Shippo was on top of Kirara throwing the occasional "fox fire". After killing all the demons there they look for any survivors. "I'm kinda glad Kagome's not here," Inuyasha said "I wouldn't want her to see this kind of carnage."  
  
"Inuyasha! I found something." Miroku called. All of them rushed to Miroku. He was helping and old man lean against a wall. "Sir, can you tell us what happened here?" Sango asked. The old man looked up at them. His eyes showed a great fear. "It was a dog demon. He walked into down. Then he pulled out a sword. And he swung it in the direction of the forest and the cliff." His eyes grew wider with fear. "Then every demon that was killed there seemed to come alive again. They all rushed down here. They attacked the village without mercy. The demons even attacked that dog demon. But he killed all that tried to attack him. He showed the kind of power you only hear from stories of the infamous Inutaisho."  
  
"Did he transform to a huge dog.?" Miroku asked. "He didn't transform. He couldn't. He wasn't all demon. Trust me I know about demons." the old man said. "Then what happened?" Sango asked. "The demons decided not to waste their lives trying to kill this demon. They turned their attack full force on the village. The dog demon then walked out of the village." "Can you describe him?" Inuyasha asked. "He....." the man started to cough nonstop. "He....." the man coughed but before he could finish the sentence, he died. They all bowed their heads. A minute later Miroku said "We should work on burying the bodies. Tomorrow we'll head back to the village." Inuyasha was oddly silent.  
  
As Inuyasha dug graves with Miroku he thought "This has got to be the same guy as the guy who slaughtered Koga's pack. I mean how many half demons can there be? Who is he?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A/N:Please review. I'd also appreciate any info on the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. 


	2. Sesshomaru's Near Encounter with Death

Chapter 2 : Sesshomaru's Near Encounter with Death  
  
A/N : I don't own Inuyasha. Just a fan.  
  
A/N : Before the story I'd like to wish Alison, a friend of mine, a Happy Birthday even though it already passed. But I forgot her birthday cause I'm an idiot. I'm sorry Alison.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk in her room. There were piles of books on her desks ranging from algebra to science. But Kagome wasn't really looking at the books. She was staring out her window. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. And this caused Kagome to daydream. She imagined she was back in the feudal age of Japan again. Where whe spent time with her second family, sort-off.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`(Kagome's POV)~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"I wish I was back in feudal Japan with Inuyasha and the others instead of here stuck with all these tests. It's too bad I have to take these tests. Inuyasha's right. These tests are stupid. If it weren't for these tests I could be back with Inuyasha and the others."  
  
~`~`~`~`(Back to my POV)~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she woke herself out of her daydream. She looked at her books. "I just can't concentrate!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome are you there?!" "Huh?" Kagome looked up. "Is that you Inuyasha?" Even though she wasn't done studying her voice had a hopeful sound to it like she wanted Inuyasha to appear. "Kagome are you there?! Are you ok now?!" Kagome looked towards her window. The sound seemed to be coming from outside. Kagome looked out the window. There were her friends Ayame, Eri, and Ruki ( A/N : If these are not their names I'm sorry. Please tell me if you know their real names.)  
  
"Hey Kagome are you over your case of the mono yet?!" Ayame shouted. At this comment Kagome's face became red, not only because she was angry either. "Doesn't grandpa know that I have to kiss someone for that disease?!" Kagome thought. "Anyway Kagome, we got you another date with Hojo! Isn't that great?!" Eri yelled. She even jumped up and down excitedly. "Another date with Hojo? When is it?" Kagome called back She asked this despite the fact that she didn't really want to go but her friends would think there was some other guy and she didn't feel like trying to convince them there wasn't.  
  
"It's this Saturday!" Ruki yelled. "But I told Inuyasha I'd be back by Friday and that's tomorrow." Kagome thought. Kagome thought about all the possibilities and every one that involved a date with Hojo also involved a half dog demon chopping up Hojo. "Kagome!" Her three friends cry interrupted her thoughts. "So are you gonna go?!" Kagome's brain went into hyperdrive. After a moment she said "Yea, tell Hojo I'll meet him on Saturday at the movies!" "Alright!" and with that all three of the girls ran off whispering among themselves.  
  
Kagome pulled her head back into her room. "I hope Inuyasha won't kill anybody when he comes here."  
  
~`~`~`~`~``(Back with Inuyasha and company)~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Pervert!" It was the fifth time that day that Miroku had tried something. He face now sported some very red and distinct handprints. "Would you two stop it?! And Miroku knock it off. If we don't get to the well before Kagome comes some demon might get at her first." Inuyasha yelled. He was walking a bit in front of them. Shippo and Kirara was walking behind him. Miroku and Sango brought up the rear.  
  
"Oh yes . Lady Kagome has gone on two days without my company and my sparkling personality." Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes. "Trust me she feels better without your.....what did you say? Oh yeah....sparkling personality and company." she said with sarcasm on the last few words. "Well I'm sure that lady Kagome has at least missed my soothing touch. I think when she comes back I'll welcome her very warmly indeed." Miroku said while his eyes slid into a kind of daydreaming gaze looking nowhere in particular.  
  
Before Sango could even retort at this comment much less smack Miroku Inuyasha had appeared in front of them. He picked Miroku up by the collar of his robes. (I dunno if Miroku's robes actually have a collar.) "You will not touch her in that perverted way of yours monk. Otherwise I'll get rid of your wind tunnel problem by cutting of your hands." Inuyasha said angrily. "Of course Inuyasha. I would never wish to touch your future mate." Miroku said with a smirk. "BAM!" Miroku laid in a slight hole in the ground. His robes were now had grass stains on them. his staff was still clutched in his right hand. And now on top of Sango's handprints, he also had a bump on his head and swirly eyes to boot. (@_@)  
  
Inuyasha had now ran back to the front of the group again. Sango looked down and Miroku. Miroku twitched. Sango let out a sigh. "Monk sometimes you should control yourself. I'm sure you don't like Inuyasha punch you into the ground." Sango said. "Yes. I admit I much rather like you to be the one hitting me. Your skin is so much smoother." Sango did not know whether this was a compliment or another perverted comment. But she blushed anyway. "Now if you would help me up." Miroku said. "Fine." Sango said. She put her hand out. Miroku's left hand reached up. But went past the hand and touched a spot that most woman did not want men touching in public and sometimes even in privacy. "Pervert!!" Sango's Hiraikotsu came down hard on Miroku's head. Miroku's eyes blanked for a while then he fell down.  
  
Inuyasha yelled back at them. "You're gonna have to carry him. I'm sure as hell not." "But...." Sango started to say. But by then Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara had already went far ahead of them. Sango looked down at Miroku. He looked like he was asleep. "Oh fine" Sango said at last. "But you had better not try anything monk." Sango said despite Miroku being asleep. And with that Sango supported Miroku and started walking. She used Miroku's staff to help her walk. She looked at Miroku. "You know you're kinda nice when you're asleep.....Miroku." Sango then looked ahead up at the stars. Without knowing it she had walked far and night had fallen.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was up front looking very happy. "Revenge is sweet." Inuyasha thought. "Sango is stuck with Miroku. And Miroku can't grope her unless he wants to die from added injuries. His current ones are already pretty bad." (A/N : Who knew Inuyasha had it in him to plot revenges without killing?) But what Inuyasha didn't count on was Sango kinda actually enjoying it and Miroku.......well Miroku didn't actually have an opinion at the moment.  
  
"Kirara what do you think that was all about?" Shippo asked. Shippo had just noticed that Miroku and Sango was in the back and Inuyasha was smiling. "Meow." "Your right who cares," Shippo said. "I just hope Kagome will be back soon."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`( Sesshomaru's location)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sesshomaru was currently loking out over the scenery before him. There were hills that looked endless before him. Jaken was currently letting his dragons have a drink at a nearby river."Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Look at what I found!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned around. There was a little girl running towards him. She was holding a flower in her hand. "Sesshomaru-sama look!" the girl yelled as she ran towards Sesshomaru. Just before she reached Sesshomaru she tripped. "Ahh!" Rin screamed as she threw her arms over her face, still clutching the flower, as she fell. "Plop." "Huh?" Rin said as she looked up. Sesshomaru had caught her before she had fallen completely. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried as she jumped and hugged Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her. His face stayed expressionless. But you could see a slight smile on his face. "It's ok Rin. Now what did you find?" Sesshomaru asked. "Look!" Rin held the flower up to Sesshomaru. "This is the same flower my mommy used to give me!" Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at the flower in Rin's hand. It was blue with white spots on it. "That's great Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to have it." Rin said. "Oh great. What would demons, or even people for that matter, think if they saw the Lord of the Western Lands wear a flower," Sesshomaru thought. He looked down at Rin and was about to say no. But then he saw her hopeful face. "Oh, alright." Sesshomaru muttered. "Yay!" Rin cried. Rin placed the flower under Sesshomaru's armor, so that the petals showed.  
  
"Yay! Rin go find more flowers for Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she ran off towards the field of flowers. Sesshmaru looked at her as she ran. "Why did I restore you to life, Rin? Is it really because I wanted to test Tenseiga's power? Or was it because I admired you for not running away in fear when you saw me, Lord of the Western Lands? Or maybe because you cared for me when I appeared injured? I wish I knew...."  
  
"Double Oblivion Blade!" Sesshomaru turned towards the source of that sound. He was a stranger in a brown cloak in the sky. The stranger swiped his arms foward and from each of his hands flew a a spinning circular blade of energy. But the middle of the energy seemed to be hollow. The blades of energy flew towards him. Sesshomaru made ready to dodge. But at the last second the blades flew in another direction. Sesshomaru's gaze kept after them. He saw them headed for Rin. Sesshomaru broke into a run. Well actually more like a supersonic sprint. He scooped up rin in his arms and ran away just in time before the blades collided into them. The blades instead hit the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru had carried Rin a bit far from the blast just to be safe. Good thing too. The blades exploded and the dirt and plants from within 30 feet flew up and everything there was destoyed. Rocks, rubble, dirt, grass and flowers flew everywhere. Even though Sesshomaru had brought Rin a long way away some debris still flew toward them. Sesshomaru had to cover Rin with his body. Rin clutched Sesshomaru's shirt as she waited. She let out a whimper. A few seconds later all the debris had already landed on the ground. Sesshomaru turned around. There was a crater with a 30-feet radius where Rin stood a moment ago.  
  
The figure who had made that crater gracefully landed into the middle of the crater. Rin was still whimpering behind him. Sesshomaru realized this was the first time she's been close to death, not counting the wolves because she actually did die then. "Don't worry Rin. You're safe now." Sesshomaru whispered. Rin started to calm down.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I heard a battle over here! What happened?!" Jaken screamed as he ran up the slope of the hill. Well...it was a hill. But the blast kinda flattened it.Jaken ran to the spot beside Sesshomaru. He was panting heavily and leaning on his Staff of Skulls. "Lord Sesshomaru what......." Jaken was now staring at the stranger. Sesshomaru too. He had ever sinced Rin stopped shaking with fear. He had also ignored Jaken all the way up till now. "Jaken take Rin, and make sure she doesn't get hurt. If she does it will be your head that will pay. Go to the dragons and if at any sign I'm in trouble, run." Sesshomaru said quietly. His eyes were still on the stranger. "But Lord Sesshomaru ----" Jaken started.  
  
"You do not have to make those two leave. I have no intention of wasting my time fighting a small toad demon and a human girl." the stranger said in a rough yet somewhat smooth voice. Sesshomaru looked at the stranger. His entire head was covered with the hood of a brown and worn cloak. Only a slit allowed the stranger's eyes to see through the cloak. His entire body was covered with the cloak too. But there were some holes in the cloak, though you couldn't really see anything through them. You could see also his feet. He was barefooted.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. Rin was still shaking a bit behind him and Jaken was staring open-mouthed at the crater. "Who cares about names and titles? But then again you are Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and son of Inutaisho." the stranger answered. Sesshomaru's eyes stared at the stranger. Even though he couldn't see this stranger's face. he could imagine the stranger with a smirk on his face. "Why have you attacked my...charge?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"Your charge? That pitiful human is your charge?" the stranger laughed. Sesshomaru continued to glare coldly at the stranger. After the stranger stopped laughing he spoke again. "I attacked her Sesshomaru, as a test to see your capabilties." You couldn't really see it but there was a vein slightly showing. First of all this stranger didn't call him Lord Sesshomaru. Next the stranger said he did something to test his skills. Nobody tests his skill.  
  
Sesshomaru reached toward his sheath. But not the one holding the Tenseiga. He reached instead for the Tokijin. The mighty sword that had once broken the famed Tetsusaiga was drawn in all its glory. "If you wanted to test my skills you could of just asked. Then I would of killed you without you putting my charge in danger. And I would of went easy on you. But now that you have put my charge in danger I will kill you without mercy."  
  
The stranger started laughing again. "You have grown weak Sesshomaru-- " "You can't call Lord Sesshomaru like that you have to add a Lord--" Jaken started "Be quiet toad." the stranger said and he thrust his hand out. "Oblivion Blade." another blade of energy flew from his hand and went towards Jaken. "Clang." the blade of energy was blocked with the Tokijin. "Do not attack my servants." Sesshomaru said. "Ahh. The famed Tokijin. The sword that broke the Tetsusaiga." You have mastered at least one sword well." Sesshomaru glared. "How can this stranger know so much?" Sesshomaru thought. "But of course you haven't mastered it completely." Sesshomaru looks down at hte Tokijin. The blade of energy was still pounding against it. Sesshomaru's face had a look of shock.  
  
The stranger's eyes looked at the blade of his own energy. His golden eyes seemed to widen and glow. The ground in his line of vison was cracked as wind flew toward the energy blade. The blade glowed and grew five times brighter and larger. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru's face now showed confusion, anger, shock, and now a form of worry. The energy was actually pushing his sword back. Jaken started to pull Rin away. But Rin was struggling to get to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Now listen. I came here to test your skills Sesshomaru. You have barely mastered the Tokijin. And your mastery of the Tenseiga is horrible," the stranger said. Sesshomaru was still struggling with the energy blade. "It's too bad about your arm. Without it you can't beat that energy blade. You don't possess enough strength. Too bad the Tenseiga's true power is out of your grasp." The stranger looked at Rin. "But I did hear you revived a human with the Tenseiga. She must be the one. Well let see how well you can protect your charge. Oblivion Blade!" the stranger threw his hand, from under the cloak with great force.  
  
The energy blade flew toward Rin at a fast pace. It was at least twice as strong as the one Sesshomaru was currently dealing with. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He looked down at the Tokijin. His arm was barely able to even hold the energy blade at bay. Sesshomaru turned around. He saw the blade headed toward Rin. Rin was running away from it, but he knew she would never outrun it. He saw the blade closing in on her. Sesshomaru's eyes became red. "Ugghh!!" Sesshomaru grunted as he swung the Tokijin with all his might. The Tokijin glowed for a moment and suddenly the blade beat back the energy blade. But Sesshomaru wasn't done yet. He swung the blade so that the energy blade flew toward the energy blade headed for Rin. The weaker blade collided with the one headed toward Rin. For a moment both of them seemed to struggle. But at last the blades were veered away from Rin. Sesshomaru ran to once again protect Rin with his own body. The two blades hit the ground near them and everything exploded.  
  
Debris flew everywhere once again. The stranger was watching the whole scene with interest. Wind blew everywhere but yet his cloak was only ruffled. Jaken was flying towards the river, clutching his staff. "Lord Sesshomaaarrrrruu!" Soon the dust cleared away. Rin was now near tears behind Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay?" Rin asked even though she was almost crying. Sesshomaru was bent in front of Rin. His clothes had rips in them as long as cuts on his arms and back. Blood was flowing from them but it wasn't too bad. "I'm ok Rin. Don't cry." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you've changed so much since your first pursuit for the Tetsusaiga. You never used to care about anyone except yourself. But now look at you.You are---" the stranger was interrupted as energy from the Tokijin was coming at him on the ground. Without you really seeing it, the stranger dodged the blast. The stranger now stopped talking. "Tell me who you are." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "I already told you I don't believe in titles and names." the stranger replied still sounding cool and calm. "Fine," Sesshomaru said. "I would of much rather know who I was killing but now I couldn't care less."  
  
Sesshomaru charged so fast it looked like copies of himself was behind him. A few feet before he reached the stranger Sesshomaru jumped. As he fell back down he swung the Tokijin down on the stranger with all his might. And even though it was only one arm it was quite a force. "CLANG!" the stranger had pulled out his own sword. It was a katana. It looked brand new. The katana had blocked the Tokijin. And with a push the stranger pushed the Tokijin and Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru stumbled back. He found his balance and held his sword up. "How is your simple katana able to block my Tokijin?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice still was angry toward this stranger.  
  
"Oh, thats because it's not just a simple katana." the stranger said. He waved the sword in an arc. The sword grew just like the Tetsusaiga did but it didn't grow quite as large or as curved as the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru's eyes looked at the stranger's sword. "Now let's test your skill!" the stranger cried. He charged at Sesshomaru. He was fast. But instead of Sesshomaru who looked like there were copies of him behind him, this stranger almost looked like he disappeared. He suddenly appeared in front of Sesshomaru and brought his sword down in a fast and powerful swing. Sesshomaru dodged but the sword cut through his shirt and a cut appeared from Sesshomaru's left shoulders and down to the stomach. Sesshomaru stumbled backwards.  
  
The stranger then proceded to keep going after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru suddenly jumped far away. He was breathing heavily. But yet the stranger was standing quite calmly. His eyes were looking at Sesshomaru with amusement. His right arm was sticking out from under the cloak with the sword in his hand. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and then stood up. "If you know so much about me then you must also know that I have used the Tenseiga to protected me from the Tetsusaiga. You cannot harm me." Sesshomaru said. "I know all about your capabilities with the Tenseiga. But I also know that at your current mastery of the Tenseiga you can only use it to protect yourself against one huge fatal attack. But I have not intention of giving one fatal attack." the stranger replied.  
  
He charged toward Sesshomaru again. He reappeared behind Sesshomaru and created seven large slashes on Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru's shirt was now in pieces. "Ahhh! Sesshomaru stumbled foward crying out in pain. The stranger appeared in front of Sesshomaru and slashed at Sesshomaru at high speeds. Sesshomaru tried his best to block him but most of the slashes got through. Soon Sesshomaru was bleeding badly. The stranger suddenly twisted his wrist so that the sword's hilt was pointed up and the blade down. He swung his arm up. the stub end of the hilt hit Sesshomaru under in the jaw and Sesshomaru flew upwards and then backwards. But the blade also cut Sesshomaru as the sword came out of its swing upwards. There was a cut on Sesshomaru's face coming up directly over Sesshomaru's left eye. The the cloaked man kicked Sesshomaru in the chest and Sesshomaru flew toward and tree and crashed against it. He slumped down his head bowed.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin had finally broken out of Jaken's grasp and ran towards Sesshomaru. Jaken stared open-mouthed at how easily his master was defeated. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru. She shook Sesshomaru hoping to see him get up, say he was alright, and give her a hug. "I'm...alright...Rin." Sesshomaru whispered. "Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said in relief her eyes with tears. "Don't cry Rin. I'm fine." He started to get up. "Swish." A sword appeared in front of Sesshomaru the tip pointed toward him this time. "I suggest you don't get up." the stranger said. Sesshomaru sat back down his head bowed once again. He was fully under this stranger's mercy. "No!" Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru right in the path of the sword. "Rin," Sesshomaru's voice now had a sense of urgency. "Move out of the way." "No. I will not let Sesshomaru-sama get hurt." "Rin, move aside" "No, I --- " The sword was suddenly gone. The stranger had sheathed his sword.  
  
"I have no intention of killing you now Sesshomaru. I have more tests for you." He turned around and started walking away. "I suggest you seek out your brother as soon as possible. Otherwise what happened to you will happen to your...charge." And with that he sprinted away and Sesshomaru was amazed at his speed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken had finally woken from his awe and ran towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped on Sesshomaru and started crying. "I was so afraid." "It's ok Rin. He pulled something out from under his tattered remains of clothes. It was the same flower Rin had given him except now it had lost many of it's petals, was crushed and had blood on it.  
  
"It seems that I couldn't take care of your gift to me well," Sesshomaru said with a slight smile. But then he coughed. Blood came out of his mouth. "Perhaps you could find me some other ones." Rin smiled slightly. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." And she walked off to find more of the flower. Sesshomaru looked at her as she walked off. "Jaken get ready to leave and look after Rin for the meantime. We leave to see my brother.....soon." Sesshomaru said. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." and Jaken walked off to do Sesshomaru's bidding.  
  
Sesshomaru laid back and stared up at the sun through the leaves. "It's so peaceful. But I need to prepare for when he comes back." Sesshomaru thought. He thought about Rin. "I am so sorry for showing violence to you like that Rin." And with that Sesshomaru laid asleep sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree. His hand still held the remains of the flower Rin had given him. "Who was he?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A/N : Thanks for reading and please review. 


	3. Sango's Feelings and Inuyasha's Determin...

Chapter 3 : Sango's Feelings and Inuyasha's Determination  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a two week vacation where I had to fight for a laptop from my nine-year old cuz. I have writer's block. And some other issues.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Are we there yet, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked for the twentieth time in a row. "NO." Inuyasha growled. "What about now?" Shippo asked. "NO!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ok ok, you don't have to yell, Inuyasha." Shippo said while looking at Inuyasha like Inuyasha was crazy. Inuyasha saw this look and a vein started throbbing slightly on his forehead. "Kagome wouldn't want me to hurt him. Kagome wouldn't want me to hurt him.Kagome wouldn't want me to hurt him," Inuyasha chanted in his head like a matra. "Kagome wouldn't want me to hurt him. Kagome wouldn't want me to hurt him. Kagome wouldn't ---"  
  
It was the second day that they were traveling back to the village. It took this long beecause somehow Miroku still didn't seem to wake up from the bashing he received. Sango had bcame worried so she forced them to spend the night while she checked on Miroku thoroughly. Though she found noting wrong Miroku still remained unconscious. Inuyasha still wouldn't help carry the Miroku though so they went a bit slower.  
  
Right now even with the sun out and a slight breeze which was expected in spring Inuyasha felt uneasy. They were already a day late from meeting Kagome. "What if she came through the well and Kouga took her? Or worse, what if Naraku took her? Inuyasha was becoming steadily more uneasy. And even though he would never admit it, he missed Kagome a lot. And with Shippo annoying him, he was on edge. Kirara was in the back with Sango so nobody could entertain Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha we ---" Shippo started. Inuyasha exploded. "WHAT IS IT NOW HUH? GONNA ASK IF WE'RE THERE YET?!!! IS THAT IT?! EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU TWENTY TIMES THAT WE WEREN'T?!!!" Inuyasha scremed. Shippo blinked once, twice, and then three times. "I was just gonna say that we're at the village." Shippo said and he pointed toward the village to emphasize his point.  
  
Inuyasha looked at where Shippo was pointing. The village laid in front him. "Oh. Oh!" Inuyasha said with realization. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he couldn't even sense the village up ahead. Inuyasha started running off towards the well. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Shippo yelled. "I'm going to meet Kagome. Go back and make sure the others get back to the village safely." And with that Inuyasha raced off towards the well. "Wow Inuyasha must really like Kagome." Shippo said. Shippo turned around and started back to the others. A rock flew out of nowhere and hit Shippo in the head. "I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled distantly. Shippo ran off on all fours before boulders would start flying.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`(Back with Sango and Miroku)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Kirara could you hold Miroku for a moment?" Sango asked as she adjusted Miroku's body once again to keep him from slipping off. Kirara gave off a meow and shook her head. "But why?" Kirara started walking with a limp. "When did you get a limp? " Sango shook her head. "Is it me or is everyone that i care about getting hurt? First Miroku, now you. Oh well, when we get back I'll give you a check-up Kirara." Sango trudged on with Miroku's limp body.  
  
Kirara started walking normal again. There wasn't any thing wrong with her. She just know how much her mistress liked Miroku and wasn't about to ruin the moment.  
  
As Sango waked her senses started to clear. Yesterday she was worried about Miroku's well-being. But as she knew they were getting closer to the village where Kaede could look after Miroku she started feeling better. But it was at this moment that she felt a hand groping her chest. "MONK!" Sango roared as she threw Miroku onto the ground. Miroku sat up with his eyes completely open. "Why hello Sango. It's so nice to wake up and see your beautiful face firs...." Sango threw Miroku's staff back at him. "I can't believe you! How long have you been awake?!" Sango asked. "Well I woke up last night. I really liked how your smooth hands felt. And today I felt you carrying me back. It was even better than last night. I even heard you call me by my name."  
  
"BOOM! CRASH! KABOOM! POW! CRACK!" Sango started bashing Miroku. "How can you be so damn perverted and taking advantage of my feelings..." Sango stopped mid-swing. Miroku had his eyes closed and his arms in the air trying to stop any further hits. Kirara just stared although she sensed her mistress was in despair.  
  
"You took advantage of my feelings...and and..." Sango started whispering to nobody in particular. "Now he knows how I feel. Or at least that I care about him. And he'll probably use it to his sick advantage." Sango thought. A few tears slid down Sango cheeks. Miroku saw the tears and immediately regreted his actions. Suddenly he got up and walk towards Sango. Sango's back as facing him. Miroku picked her up like a groom would pick up his bride.  
  
Sango was snapped out of her daze. "What..." Sango started. "I will now try to earn your forgiveness, Sango." Miroku explained. And with that he started jogging back to the village with Sango still in his arms. "Let me down!" Sango cried. "Nope. I'm here to bring my fair lady back to safety." Miroku said. Sango struggled for a while before giving up. Besides she had to admit that it felt pretty good in Miroku's arms. Kirara was running to catch up to them. When they finally appeared in front of Kaede shack Miroku put her down. Even though Sango was still sad she really had enjoyed the lift. She started to go inside the shack. "You know Sango I care about you too and not just in a pervertive way." Miroku said. Sango blushed. "He sounds so sincere." Sango thought before going inside.  
  
"Guys why did you run so fast?" Shippo asked. Shippo was walking with Kirara up to Miroku. "Oh Miroku you woke up. Have you seen Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "No I'm afraid I haven't seen our demon friend. And since Kagome hasn't come out to greet us I don't think she is here either." Miroku said. Shippo frowned. "Kagome isn't here? Where is she?" "I don't know but let's wait for Inuyasha before going anywhere else. We'd better get inside and rest." The three of them went inside to wait for Inuyasha.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`(With Inuyasha at the Well)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"She's not here." Inuyasha was walking around the well. He even looked through some of the trees around the well but he still couldn't find her. He sniffed around. "Hey her scent is old. She hasn't been here for at least three days. Her scent around here isn't fresh. But didn't she say that she'd be back even earlier than today?" Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha ran towards Kaede's shack. That old hag'll tell me if she came back or not."  
  
"Hag!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he burst through the door. Shippo and Kirara was playing in one corner of the room. Sango and Miroku sat in the center though Sango wouldn't look at Miroku. Kaede walked in. "My name is Kaede, Inuyasha. And ye shouldn't be yelling. I may be old but I'm not deaf." Kaede said calmly.  
  
"Feh. Did Kagome come back while we were gone?" Inuyasha asked. "No. Kagome has not come out of the well ever since she left." Kaede replied. "Then where is Kagome?!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm going to find her." Inuyasha started to go outside. Suddenly he could feel someone pull him back. Sango had grabbed his shoulder. She flung him towards the back. Miroku tapped a sacred charm on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha fell down onto the floor unable to more. Shippo placed another a rock on each of Inuyasha's hands with a charm. Inuyasha couldn't move his hands. (A/N: Like in the first episode with Shippo.)  
  
"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm sure Kagome is ok. And if she wants one more day than we should let her have it." Sango said. "That selfish wench!" Inuyasha screamed. "Selfish?! Kagome is anything but selfish! She comes here away from her family and her home just to risk her life to help you! And you keep dragging her back every time she wants some time with her family! If anyone here is selfish you are!" Sango yelled and stormed out. Miroku looked at both Inuyasha and the door and ran outside. "Oh Sango." "Not now monk!" MIroku went flying through the door and his head hit the wall barely missing Inuyasha's head. "I'm just gonna stay here for a while." Miroku said.  
  
That night Inuyasha thought about what Sango had said about Kagome. "Kagome does risk her life to help me. And I don't even say that I appreciate her help. She must think I'm a jerk. And yet she still comes and wants to be with me. But why? Why would she come back to me if she deserves so much better? She's so beautiful and cheerful. She could make any guy happy so why does she come here? Kagome....why?" Inuyasha thought over all this as he sat with still all the sacred spells and kitsune magic rocks holding him. "I need to get to Kagome! She's probably in trouble if she hasn't come back by now. I need to go!" Inuyasha thought.  
  
Miroku walked into the shack. He looked at Inuyasha strangely. "Inuyasha if you are constipated I could release so you can go but you must swear not to go and disturb Kagome." Miroku said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Well you have a weird look on your face kinda like you needed to go." Miroku explained.  
  
"He must of taken my look of concentration for constipation, the idiot. Wait this could be good." Inuyasha thought. "Yea monk. I need to go right now. Now get these stupid spells off me!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku walked over and took off his spell and Shippo's spells. Inuyash pushed Miroku down onto the ground. "Sucker!" Inuyasha ran out and ran towards the well. "Kagome here I come."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: Please review. I want to know if people wants to read this fanfic. And will somebody please tell me what I should call Kaede's shack thingy. Thanks for reading. I know its short so I'll try to update faster. 


	4. Kagome's Date and Inuyasha's Wrath

Chapter 4: Kagome's Date and Inuyasha's Wrath  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy to really know that there are readers who reads my humble little fanfic. Please keep reviewing! Here's chapter 4! Hope all of you like it.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sango walked into Kaede's hut. She looked down and saw Miroku on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor monk. She looked around. "Where did Inuyasha go?!" Sango yelled. "Umm...," Miroku stood up and brushed dirt off himself. " He had to go to the bathroom. So I released him. But he swore that he wouldn't go bother Kagome." Miroku lied. "Oh, thank god. I thought he tricked you with some kinda trick."Sango laughed. Miroku sweatdropped. "Umm yeah. Like that could ever happen." Miroku laughed nervously. "Come on monk. You can come and help me with some chores around the village. You still have to apologize to me remember." Sango said as she walked out the door. Before she left she turned around a gave a slight smile. "Ok." Miroku said as he want outside.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`(Bone Eater's Well)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Inuyasha peered over the side of the well. "If Kagome didn't come back on time than she must be in danger. I'd better go help her. And if she's not in danger I'll drag her back kicking and screaming." Inuyasha thought. And with that thought he jumped down the well.  
  
In the trees around the well there was a stranger watching Inuyasha as he jumped down the well. The stranger wore a worn brown cloak. His eyes stared at the well. He turned around and walked off until he became invisble in the night.  
  
~`~`~`~`(Present time, Kagome's House)~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kagome was busy picking out a dress for a date with Hojo. "Even if I don't want to go I still want to look nice." Kagome thought. She took a dress out of her closet. It was a yellow dress. She had worn it to Feudal Japan during that time Inuyasha had sealed the well with a tree.  
  
"I was so worried about Inuyasha. I was so relieved to see that he was still alive. When I saw him and ran into his arms he was so comfortable." Kagome blushed. She quickly put the dress aside and looked at another one. In the end she chose a pair of jeans and a a dark blue sweater over a tee shirt. As she brushed her hair she heard the doorbell ring. A moment later, "Kagome, Hojo is here for your date." Kagome's mom yelled. "Alright mom. I'll be right down." Kagome yelled. She put down her brush on her desk, took one last look at herself in the mirror and headed downstairs.  
  
As she came down she saw Hojo standing at the door waiting for her. "Hi Hojo." "Kagome are you ready?" Hojo asked. "Yea come on lets go. Mom we'll be back in about an hour or three." and with that Kagome dragged Hojo outside. Hojo barely could say bye before going outside. As Ms. Higurashi looked at the pair of them she said, "I hope she isn't serious about that boy. I'd rather she'd go with the boy with the dog ears. I would rather like my grandchildren with those ears." She turned around and went back inside the house.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`(Present time, Well House)~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well in one leap. He started towards Kagome's window. But as he looked into the window he could see that she wasn't there. He started sniffing around with his nose. He would detect Kagome's scent going out of the house and onto the streets. But he could also detect another scent mingled in with his Kagome's. "Male. Grrr....wait did I think that Kagome was mine?" Inuyasha thought. He blushed. With a scowl he started following the scent.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`(Kagome and Hojo)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kagome and Hojo were walking down street. Hojo was leading her to a movie theater. He was rambling on about a movie. Kagome wasn't listening at all. "I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now?" Kagome thought. "Hopefully he isn't destroying half of Tokyo trying to find me." Kagome was scared to look behind her in case there was a half demon with a huge sword rampaging through the city. For a brief moment Kagome viewed Inuyasha like Godzilla. She giggled at the image of a huge Inuyasha stomping through Tokyo.  
  
"Higurashi, are you ok? We're there." "Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her daydream and found Hojo staring at her. "Oh, ok let's go in." Kagome said. After buying some snacks they into the theater. They watched the movie but Kagome's mind was completely away from it. Hojo barely paid attention to Kagome. But the mind in most turmoil right now was a certain half demon.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome walked down the street with that male at her side. "That guy is way too close to Kagome." Inuyasha thought. He leapt onto another roof following the two. The only thing that was stopping Inuyasha from jumping down there and throwing Hojo halfway to fuedal Japan was the thought of Kagome angry. Suddenly he saw those two enter a building. There were a lot of other people going into there as well. "Grrr....i better get in there. Who knows what that guy is doing to Kagome." He jumped down and walked past everybody. He saw them enter a room and he followed.  
  
The moment he entered the theater he allowed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He saw Kagome sit down and he sat a couple of rows back. The lights went out and pictures started to appear at the front of the room. For a moment he lost his focus on Kagome. Then he started staring at Kagome again. Suddenly a woman with a huge wig sat in front of him. "Huh?" Inuyasha growled. He got up to switch his seat. Suddenly a big fat guy with popcorn all over him and a soda hat on him sat down to his left. A girl with a lollipop sat to his right. She kept bouncing up and down. Inuyasha saw that every other seat was taken. Inuyasha scowled and sat back down. "This is gonna take a long time....." Inuyasha thought.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`(An hour and a half later)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Inuyasha snored again. He had fallen asleep halfway during the movie. By now a lollipop stuck to his hair, popcorn was all over him, wrappers covered him, and his shirt was wet from soda. The fat guy next to him got up and pushed past Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked around. He had his ears pressed flat against his head. He saw Kagome and Hojo walk towards the exit. He crouched down and followed them. As soon as they were out on the street again Inuyasha jumped back onto the roofs.  
  
"So Higurashi, where do you want to go now?" Hojo asked. "Well Hojo, I'm actually pretty tired. I want to go home." Kagome answered. "Oh," Hojo looked disappointed for a second. Then he immediately brightened up. "Ok, lets go." They stared walking down the street. Inuyasha followed them. They turned down an alley. "This is a shortcut." Hojo explained. Inuyasha turned and followed them. "The smell around here is really strong. Damn.....I'm getting light-headed." Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey boss, look at what we got here. Two little lovebirds." somebody said. Kagome and Hojo looked around. From the shadows about twelve guys came out. "You're right Jin. And would you take a look at her? She's quite pretty," They walked closer to Kagome and Hojo. They formed a ring around the the two. "Hey you wouldn't mind if I took your little bitch for a ride do you?" some guy asked. A big guy stepped foward. He looked seventeen and had the build of a wrestler. He walked towards Hojo. He was a good foot taller than Hojo. Hojo looked up at the guy.  
  
"How about it? I'll even let you go first. Then let us have some fun with her. My group has no commitments." he said. "I think that's obvious" Kagome said. The leader turned towards her. "We're not talking to you wench," he said. "So what do you say? We'll even give you some privacy." "No. Now go away." Kagome said. "Shut up bitch!" the leader said. He nod his head and two guys grabbed Kagome from behind. She struggled against them and yelled. They kept a hold of her arms. Hojo yelled and rushed towards them. Two guys stood in his way and pushed him back. Hojo hit the concrete. "Sorry man but she's needs some obedience training." the leader said. He sauntered over to Kagome.  
  
His hand ran down her cheek. She shuddered. Hojo was yelling and struggling to get to Kagome. The guy's hand went under Kagome's sweater and tee shirt. His cold right hand met with the flesh of Kagome's stomach. "Hmm....smooth." he murmered. Kagome screamed. Hojo was shoved onto the ground again. "I'll quiet you." he leaned foward to kiss Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes. "What a way for my first kiss to go." Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. "Inuyasha." rang in her mind.  
  
"BOOM!!" Kagome was pushed behind someone. She couldn't see who it was. It was too dark and he or she was hunched over. The person pushed people out of the way left and right and picked Hojo up. "Get her out of here now you moron!" He threw Hojo towards Kagome lightly. It seemed that this mystery guy had thrown the leader straight into a garbage can. Kagome helped Hojo up. Hojo started pulling her away. "But..." Kagome started. Hojo said "We can't help him." He pulled her out of the way and they ran.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`(Ten minutes earlier)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Ughh. This smell is horrible." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was holding his head as he stumbled across the roofs. He had lost sight of Kagome because the smell around here was too strong. "I haven't smelled anything this bad since that stupid demon artist," Inuyasha thought. He stepped around some ratty old clothes that had mysteriously found their way onto the roof. "I wonder how it could smell this bad here. What happened to the world to make things this bad," Inuyasha thought.  
  
Suddenly he heard a scream. "Kagome," Inuyasha thought. The scream shattered the daze he had because of the smell. He ran towards the scream. He peered over the roof. He could see what was happening even with the bad light because of his demonic sight. He could see that guy that was with Kagome being shoved by some other guys. And there was a ring of other guys. They surrounded a big guy and two of them was holding a girl. He seemed to be touching the girl. "That girl.......is Kagome!" Inuyasha thought. He saw the guy leaning towards Kagome. She screamed. Inuyasha saw red. He jumped off the roof.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`(Back to present time)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Hey boss are you okay?" Jin asked as he walked towards his boss. The guy got up. "I'm fine. But who is this joker?" he asked. He walked towards Inuyasha. The other guys formed a ring around again. But this time they looked cautious. This guy did throw their boss like he was a baseball. "Who are you kid?," the boss asked. "You will all pay." was all that Inuyasha said. "Huh? So are you some kinda hero or something?," the boss asked. "Well I hate to break it to you. But you're not gonna be able to do anything to us. There are more of us." He walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha punched the guy in the stomach. He backed off hunched over. "You'll regret that. Attack!" Everybody charged at Inuyasha. Some had brass knuckles. Others had bats and knives. Some even had chains.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up into the air. It was so fast and the alley was so dark that nobody saw him jump. They just thought he was gone. Inuyasha fell down into the huddle and nobody knew what was coming. He picked up two guys before he fell to the ground and threw them into the walls as soon as his feet landed on the ground. Another guy charged at him with a knife. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and threw him behind him smashing the guy into another guy into a row of garbage cans. Two guys swung at Inuyasha metal bats, one high and one low. Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga, still in its sheath, to block. He swung at both of their heads with the sheathed Tetsusaiga and they both crumpled. The guy named Jin stepped foward and threw a punch. Inuyasha was busy with a guy with a chain and another with a bat so he did not see the punch coming. Jin was wearing a brass knuckles and when it connected with Inuyasha's jaw, Inuyasha actually tripped backwards a bit. Jin after all wasn't the average human. He was pretty strong.  
  
As Inuyasha steadied himself he raised his head and looked around him at the gang. Jin was standing in front with brass knuckles on both of his fists. There was a guy with a chain standing next to him and and two guys with bats on the other side. A guy with a knife were on either side of Inuyasha. The boss was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha smirked. "So where's your boss, huh? Was he too afraid?" Inuyasha said in his arrogant tone. Jin smirked back, "No, he just thought you're not worth his time.". Inuyasha stood up. "I'll show you!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung the Tetsusaiga to his right and one guy immediately fell down. The one on the other side decided to stab Inuyasha the back. But Inuyasha just thrusted his elbow at the guy without even looking backwards. He kicked off with his legs so his entire body followed his thrust. The guy fell down before he even took a step foward.  
  
The guy with the chain whipped it in front of him. Unlike the other guy with a chain, this guy knew how to use it well. The chain wrapped itself on Inuyasha's left wrist. But Inuyasha just swiped his arm and threw the guy at the two guys charging at him with bats. All three knocked themselves out. By the time Inuyasha concentrated on Jin though Jin was already in front of him unleashing a flurry of punches. Inuyasha, not that he was alert, dodged the punches easily. Jin started using kicks, elbow thrusts, and even headbutts. Inuyasha gave a good uppercut straight to the jaw and JIn went flying back. Jin was bleeding at the mouth. He wiped at his mouth and threw an angry look at Inuyasha. He started to charge at Inuyasha again. But suddenly the leader, which only appeared now, pushed past Jin and yelled, "Move!".  
  
Inuyasha looked at the boss. He was holding a long tube made of metal. Inuyasha smirked, "Whatcha gonna do? Blow air at me?". The boss gave a smirk and "BOOM!", a shot rang throughout the night air.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~(A few blocks away)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A bang rang out in the air. Kagome turned around while Hojo was pulling her by the hand. Usually Kagome would pull her hand away. But right now they could of been being chased by a gang. Plus, she was deep in thought about the stranger who appeared to save them. She was worried. Her heart told her to worry. And this bang told her to worry even more. Hojo pulled Kagome faster towards the Higurashi shrine.  
  
A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Give me a few reviews so I can have something to be thankful for! ^_^ 


End file.
